The Mrs. Carter Show World Tour
|} The Mrs. Carter Show World Tour is the fourth tour by Beyoncé. Following her Super Bowl XLVII halftime show, tour dates were released in Europe and North America. The tour began on April 15, 2013 in Belgrade, Serbia, and concluded on March 27, 2014 in Lisbon, Portugal. Background During a press conference for Super Bowl XLVII on January 31, 2013, Beyoncé revealed that she would make an announcement after her performance at the halftime show and added that "fans should just stay tuned to see". Beyoncé announced the tour and its name after her performance at the Super Bowl XLVII halftime show on February 3. The tour's title refers to her marriage with Shawn 'Jay-Z' Carter. However, the official poster of the tour with the name written on it was leaked on the ticket's website Live Nation prior to the official announcement.2 It shows Beyoncé wearing a Victorian golden royal top and a crown, referencing Queen Elizabeth I. Rosie Swash of The Guardian described it as a "visual stamp of authority". Along with the tour's name, initial dates in Europe and North America were announced, and later more were added in Latin America, Australia, and New Zealand. Following the announcement of the tour's title, Beyoncé was criticized by several critics and feminists alike for entitling it after her husband's name as she has been regarded as a feminist. Questions were raised about how Beyoncé agreed to be known as a bride of another celebrity person. During an interview with Vogue, Beyoncé described herself as a "modern-day feminist" and further spoke about her decision to reference her husband's name: "I feel like Mrs. Carter is who I am, but more bold and more fearless than I've ever been..... It comes from knowing my purpose and really meeting myself once I saw my child. I was like, 'OK, this is what you were born to do'. The purpose of my body became completely different." After the second European leg was announced on December 11, 2013, a new poster was revealed and used for the promotion of all the newly added shows.8 Broadcasts and recordings Professional footage from the tour was officially released on April 22, 2013 through Beyoncé's YouTube channel and website. It showed the opening moments of the show and performances of "Run the World (Girls)", "Love on Top" and "Halo" during the first concerts. A series of eight behind-the-scenes footage of the rehearsals and preparations for the tour were released on Beyoncé's website on May 21, 2013.During "The Sound of Change Live" charity concert held at Twickenham Stadium in London on June 1, 2013, various clips and performances were broadcast worldwide to over 150 countries which were believed to have reached over 1 billion people. A thirty second trailer for the tour was released on June 24, 2013 containing live vocals of Beyoncé's "Get Me Bodied" and a dubstep audio mix. It showed footage from the tour's commercial and multiple snippets of live performances from the show. On August 29, 2013, Beyoncé posted a video titled "Bey Good" on her official website showing scenes of her with fans backstage and during the concerts.100 During Beyoncé's performance at the Made in America Festival, the two opening songs—"Run the World (Girls)" and "End of Time"—were streamed live via YouTube. Beyoncé's performance at Rock in Rio was broadcast in its entirety, and also streamed via YouTube.102 On August 22, 2013, Beyoncé released a black-and-white promotional retro video for the tour dates in Brazil. It was set to Frank Sinatra's version of the song "The Girl from Ipanema". The video featured the singer in a bikini swimming in the water, writing Brazil in the sand and relaxing on a hammock as well as various shots of the city. In March 2014, a new promotional video was released midway through the second European leg and first leg of the 2014 tour. This was the first venture of the tour to include new performances and songs from Beyoncé's recently released self-titled fifth studio album. The video showed professional clips from some new performances and also featured a variety of backstage activity from the revamped tour. A video titled "Goodbye to The Mrs. Carter Show World Tour" was uploaded by the singer on her official YouTube channel on March 27, 2014 showing portions of live performances from the final leg of the tour, behind the scenes moments and visits to cities as "XO" was played in the background. In June 2014 it was announced that HBO will air Beyonce: X10, a 10-episode series of four-minute segments of concert performances debuting weekly before new episodes of True Blood starting June 29. The performances were captured in various cities during the tour. They are included on a bonus disc in the platinum edition release of Beyoncé's 2013 self-titled album, which was released on November 24, 2014. Setlist 2013 This set list is representative of the first performance in San Jose. It does not represent all concerts for the duration of the 2013 section of the tour. #"Run the World (Girls)" #"End of Time" #"Flaws and All" #"If I Were a Boy" / "Bitter Sweet Symphony" #"Get Me Bodied" #"Baby Boy" #"Diva" #"Naughty Girl" #"Party" #"Freakum Dress" #"I Care" #"I Miss You" #"Schoolin' Life" #"Why Don't You Love Me" #"1+1" #"Irreplaceable" #"Love on Top" #"Survivor" #"Crazy in Love" #"Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" / "Movin' on Up" #"Grown Woman" ;Encore ;*"I Will Always Love You" ;*"Halo" '2014' This set list is representative of the first performance in London. It does not represent all concerts for the duration of the 2014 section of the tour. #"Run the World (Girls)" #"Flawless" #"Yoncé" #"Get Me Bodied" #"Baby Boy" #"Diva" #"Naughty Girl" #"Blow" #"Partition" #"Haunted" #"Drunk in Love" #"1+1" #"Why Don't You Love Me" #"Irreplaceable" #"Love on Top" #"Crazy in Love" #"Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" #"I Will Always Love You" #"Heaven" #"XO" #"Halo" Notes *"Grown Woman" was performed for the first time in Paris on April 24, 2013 and was later permanently included to the set list for all future stops, until the second North American leg where it was ultimately cut. *"Standing on the Sun" was performed live for the first and only time in Antwerp on May 31, 2013. *During The Sound of Change Live charity concert held at Twickenham Stadium in London on June 1, 2013, Beyoncé was accompanied by an 8-piece string section. She was joined by husband Jay-Z on stage whilst performing "Crazy in Love". The show lasted for 45 minutes and contained unique, one-time only costumes designed by Gucci for the special event. *"Bow Down" was performed for the first time during the concert in Beyoncé's hometown of Houston, Texas on July 15, 2013. During the beginning of the performance, images of Beyonce's dancers as children with the words "Bow Down" flashed across the screen appeared as sound bites of gossip reports were heard in the background. Beyoncé addressed many rumors surrounding her throughout her career including faking her pregnancy with daughter Blue Ivy Carter, before appearing on stage and beginning the song along with a choreography. *At the July 20, 2013 concert in Detroit, Beyoncé covered Sam Cooke's "A Change Is Gonna Come", following the city's file for bankruptcy. As Beyoncé performed, the screen behind her displayed photos of Detroit's landmarks and icons including Aretha Franklin, Aaliyah, Eminem, Anita Baker, Bob Seger, Kid Rock, The White Stripes Berry Gordy, Jr, Joe Louis. The montage ended with the declaration "Nothing Stops Detroit!".[115] A video of Beyoncé's cover of the song at the concert was released through her official YouTube channel on July 30, 2013. *At the August 5, 2013 concert in New York City, Jay-Z appeared on stage unannounced after Beyoncé finished performing "Bow Down". Beyoncé took a seat on stage and Jay-Z performed his song "Tom Ford" (2013). During the end of the performance Beyoncé stood up and provided backing vocals for the song. *At the end of Beyoncé's performance at the 2013 Rock in Rio festival, after "Halo", Beyoncé and her dancers performeda choreography on stage to a Brazilian funk song, "Passinho do Volante (Ah Lelek Lek Lek)". *By the time of the first Australian show of the tour on October 22, 2013, "Flaws and All", "I Care", "I Miss You" and "Schoolin' Life" were all cut from the set list. *Beyoncé performed "XO" for the first time during her December 13, 2013 concert in Chicago, the day she unexpectedly released her fifth studio album, Beyoncé. *On the opening night of the 2014 tour in Glasgow, "Ghost/Haunted" was used as the opening song, "Drunk in Love" as the second, "If I Were a Boy" as the third, and "Run the World (Girls)" was not performed. *Jay-Z appeared on stage to perform "Drunk in Love" with Beyoncé at all six 2014 shows in London. *Jay-Z appeared on stage to perform "Drunk in Love" with Beyoncé on the last show of the tour, in Lisbon. Watch This is a fanmade film version of "The Mrs. Carter Show World Tour", featuring behind-the-scenes footage and performance from the HBO docuseries Beyoncé: X10 Tour dates References M